3D-IC is one of the popular IC chip packaging assembly technologies having high density of circuit elements. One of the consequences of having a large number of circuits and interconnections in the package is the demand for ever increasing number of test channels in electrical testers. Thus, there is a need for a packaging design that will reduce the required number of test channels for testing 3D-IC packages during a 3D-IC device assembly.